


[Podfic of] Half the World is Waiting

by the24thkey



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo's not sure he even knows what the word 'solitude' means anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Half the World is Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Half the World is Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179130) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



 

**Cover:**  by me

**Length:**  37:36

**Download link:** [MP3](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/halftheworld.mp3) [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122607.zip)

 

With thanks to Vorvayne for beta listening, our awesome #ITPE mods for running this exchange, bessyboo for compiling the podbook and the author for granting me permission to record this story. <3


End file.
